


You love me really

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guns, Soulmates, Superheros, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some small Peter Parker/reader story's -you standing up for him when flash is mean -him telling you he's spidey -I take requests~abandoned





	1. Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic please tell me what you guys think  
> Also I take requests

You sat atop an old brick building watching the black sky that was dotted with glowing stars. The clouds danced through the night as the mild wind picked up blowing the gliding smoke through the cold air.

"You know it's dangerous up here, all on your own" a high pitched voice cut through the air. In the space of a second you ripped your gun out of your black and yellow back pack and was pointing it at the intruder who was wearing what looked like- spandex? The man instantly shot he's hands into the air showing that he meant no harm. You slowly lowered your gun,  
"who are you?" You demanded 

"Well that really makes me feel loved- how do you not know me? I'm Spiderman!" He screeched, voice going even higher.  
"What do you want?" You questioned, voice showing no emotion. His eyes- well at leat you thought they were eyes- widened at this comment  
"I-I thought y-y-you were  
In t-t-trouble y-you know all on your own on-on top o-of a b-buil-building," he replied hesitantly.

"Your lying" you stated finally lowering your gun  
"N-no I'm n-not" he denied  
"Really cause your body language says that you are,"you said, now glaring  
"F-f-fine m-mabye I w-was" wait a minute you knew that line from somewhere, damn its right on the top of your tongue-shit!, it's him 

When the wall crawler was about to continue his sentence you screeched "STOP!"  
"W-what why all I was gonna say was that-"  
"DON'T SAY IT" he looked even more taken aback at this when you first ordered him to stop. But then realisation hit him and he's eyes went wider than you thought possible.

You let out a sigh finally giving up and putting down you gun  
"I'm sorry, I know it's selfish of me but it's too early plus I don't even know who you are, and if I'm completely honest I like someone else" you explained 

He ripped of his mask without hesitation to show a mop of curly brown hair and soft chocolate eyes  
"Peter?" He then motioned for you to look at his neck which when you had a better look showed the words you just said. 

"I was gonna say that mabye I was going to talk to you because I've loved you for like, well ever but when I'm Peter I'm to shy to even talk to you" you just stood there silently, still in shock and your mouth hanging open before you regained your posture  
"I've like liked you since the first time I saw you and I-" you were cut of by he's soft pink lips being pushed against yours. 

You were shocked at first but then you closed your eyes and started to move your lips to the rhythm of his. Seconds later you were gasping for air  
"I like liked you too" Peter said breathlessly "but why do you have a gun?"  
"Agent" you answered simply before kissing him again.


	2. Shadow??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically flash is an ass and you stick up for Peter and Ned

You walked down the dull halls of midtown high, students were running around to get to there classes on time.

god what are you still doing here you could be out hero-ing not stuck in this hell hole. Although you had to admit that there were some good things here, like Peter Parker - you've had a crush on him for around a year now, he was amazing.

"Watch where your going nerd" came the all to familiar taunt of flash after he shoved a brunette into a locker. "Ass hole" you called after him without thinking oh my god did you really just say that? You thought to yourself.

Flash whipped around and looked at you with murderus eyes as the student in the hall al gasped and whispered among themselves. 

Well good job (Y/N) you just went and got yourself into trouble for- wait for Peter? You asked yourself after seeing who it actually was that got shoved into the locker. oh well I guess it's okay if it's for him you shrugged.

"What did you call me?" Flash questioned venomously you couldn't resist the urge to roll your eyes. God he always has to be so extra "pretty sure you heard me but I like the idea of me calling you an ass hole again so... ass hole" you said bravely with another shrug.

"Why you little bitch" he spat before attempting to push me over and instead just making a fool of himself because he couldn't.  
"Dude give up it's not gonna work" you told him with a smirk as he continued to attempt to push you over.

"What the hell why can't I push you over you freak?!" He spat "really never just considered that you just not strong enough?" You replied trying not to giggle. "What I am strong!" He screeched this time you didn't even try not giggle at his high pitched voice, although it kind of reminded you of spidey when he said something embarrassing.

"Don't laugh at me you freak" he hissed before getting into a really sloppy fighting position and demanding "fight me if your so hard" you were gonna just leave when he grabbed Ned " fight me or I beat up this nerd" he threatened.

"Ughhhh fine" you groaned before you got in your usual fighting position you took before beating the crap out of a criminal when you did you rounds as a the shadow. "Cause I'm nice I'm gonna let you have the first punch" you offered with a smirk.

He didn't even wait a second before he shot his fist forward aiming for your face."your gonna break your thumb if you punch like that flash" you commented "shut up" he spat before among another sloppy punch at your face which you dodged again.

After a couple more attempts at flash punching you, you lost interest "I'm bored" you stated before crouching and spinning your leg at him to kick he's feet from under him which resulted with him groaning on the floor.

He slowly got up before throwing two more punches at you and a kick, you dogged all of them without breaking a sweat. 

'rrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg' the warning bell cut through the silence telling people that they should start moving to class but non of them moved they were to interested in the current fight.

"Crap I'm going to miss class" you groaned before jumping to launch of the lockers and wrap your legs around flash's throat to pull him to the floor.

You jumped up as soon as flash hit the floor, grabbed your backpack and made your way to class ignoring the gasps and cheers from behind you.

The cold air hit you skin as you pushed the exit door open not noticing the web slinger following you.

"Your the shadow" a voice behind you stated you whipped around to see Peter looking at you with his beautiful chocolate eyes but then you realised something in his hand and you grinned so wide your cheeks hurt.

"Spiderman" you stated gleefully before running up to him and embracing him in a huge hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Sleeping arrangements (no smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers get lost when there on holiday and when they find the hotel there aren't enough beds for everyone but there's a high ceiling enough for a web den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls ignore the bad grammar

"Okay guys we might be lost" tony announced "......and out of gas." His reply was a bus full of groans from the avengers- Steve Rodgers,Bruce Banner, Natash Romanoff, Clint Barton,Scott Lang, Sam Wilson, Vision, Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff and (Y/N) (Y/L/N). 

"Wait, wait, wait stop moaning there's a hotel we can stay at, I'll have F.R.I.D.A.Y send us some gas in the morning okay?" Tony asked before getting off the bus with a sigh.

Once you had all got off the bus and into the hotel you realised that there was only one room left. In the room there was only enough for 9 people to have beds and Clint was stuck on the couch so you and Peter were the only ones without a bed. So you were stuck on the floor.

 

"How is it down there?" Tony mocked.  
"Shut up tin man" you retorted.  
"Oh sue me" he scoffed.  
"Like that would make a difference" you taunted.

"I have an idea" Peter announced suddenly "ohh please do tell"  
"You've got our web shooters in your bag right (Y/N/N)?" He asked in a whisper. "Yeah why what you thinking?" You questioned "look at the ceiling, it's pretty high isn't it" he commented "hell yeah let's do this" you said enthusiastically.

"Aghhhh" Tony schreeched when you and Peter crawled into the ceiling and started shooting webs to make a second floor in the room and then continued to make a web-chair and a web-bed.

Once you finally finished you and Peter collapsed into the web-bed and tucked into the blanket you stole from Clint.

You two fell asleep in a matter of minutes with your legs entangled and your head in the crook of his neck.

 

"Hey spider kids!" Tony shouted at the ceiling where you and Peter were sleeping. "Come on Stark that's no way to wake someone up I can do better than that'" Clint challenged. Clint grabbed a broomstick and started to prod peters back. When he gave up on waking up Peter he started to poke you, which ended up with you shooting a web at his face. 

The challenge of waking you two up lasted for one 2 hours and it ended with Thor summoning a bolt of lightning and accidentally destroying the hotel(which Tony had to pay for). 

You eventually got back in the road only to end up lost again-but this time you and Peter got given a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading comments and kudos appreciated  
> Pls comment any requests you might have


	4. Im sorry, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets shot with a liquid that makes him go crazy, you love him but you have to leave. Unisex reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sad so sorry

"PETER!!" Tony screeched through the coms. Peter was bleeding out in an abandoned alley way, he had just got shot in the chest by a thug who had caught him off guard. 

You had heard the gunshot and were running to the source of the sound. You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw the web-slinger in a puddle of crimson liquid with his mask of. "Peter?" You asked hesitantly.

You jogged over to his side to see the damage. You couldn't help but gasp at what you saw- it was no ordinary bullet it sent a blue liquid across his soft, pale skin. 

Peter was your best friend, you've known each other for years you had grown to love him. How could he not tell you he was Spider-Man? You knew there was nothing you could do for him now the icy blue liquid was stretching itself over his scrawny form. You gently lowered his mop of brown curls into your lap.

You were sitting against the broken cold alley wall, the bricks were all cracked and the concrete pavement you were sitting on was gravely and ruff, it hurt your legs. "Hey Peter it's okay, your okay, I'm here, your okay," you cooed at him while stroking his soft brown hair.

The truth is he wasn't okay. You've seen this blue liquid before, it could send someone crazy. Once you saw someone ripping out there own throat after they had been exposed to it.

"Pete I love you, I love you so much. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I love you and I don't wanna let you go yet. But I have to. I'm sorry." You sobbed. You looked into his chocolate brown eyes and saw fear but also happiness.

"I love you too (Y/N)" he chocked out. He why you had to leave, if you didn't it would kill you too.

As you got up to leave you took of your old hogwarts jacket and layed it under his head. You bent down one last time to kiss him. The feeling of his soft lips on your was amazing. You were broken-hearted, you knew you would never have this feeling again. Your heart fluttered, practically beating out of your ribs.

You pulled away and turned to leave but his soft hand reached out for yours. The liquid was nearly over his head now, you had to leave. But you couldn't. "(Y/N) Always keep fighting, I love you," he whispered to you.

Tears where streaming down your face now. You couldn't say anything back because you knew that if you did you wouldn't be able to stop and you would have stayed but you couldn't you had to leave. 

You got up and ran. You eventually turned back to see blood being splattered across the road and a blood-curdling scream met your ears. Your hands flew up to your mouth as you heard it. You dropped to your knees, shaking. You stayed there for nearly an hour sobbing, listening to the screams from Peter. But you knew you couldn't do anything for him now. He was a dead man, no one could save him. Not even you.

You cried yourself to sleep each night after losing him. You went to his grave everyday to tell him about your day of fighting crime. You didn't even go to his funeral as you were to shook up and traumatised to get of your bed for the first week. You didn't eat anything other than mr Delmars sandwiches- Peters favourite.

You listened to him though you never stopped fighting. You where know as spider-girl. The most feared and relentless vigilante in Queens. You where not scared of anything. You had already lost all you had- Peter. You stoped at nothing to save people even if that included killing. You weren't scared of death, after all if you did die you would see Peter again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Kudos and comment appreciated


	5. Who have you killed now??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These fics are going to be really small now. Like 1 chapter at the least. Cuz I found this website that has 365 prompts and I'm aiming to do them all. They are gonna be smaller but I'm gonna post more.

"For god sake, who have you killed now?!" Peter groaned.  
"Hey I did not kill anyone....... that many people" you reasoned to the web-slinger.  
"You know that, that was your last chance (y/n) I'm gonna have to take you in" he warned.  
"Yeah cause your gonna be able to catch me" you taunted  
"I could I just don't try" he admitted  
"And why is that?" you asked even though you knew the answer.  
"That is because I love you (y/n).... but please stop killing people." He begged.  
"Sorry no can do, it's my job, plus there not people" you taunted.


	6. Was that meant to hurt?

You pulled the knife from your chest and smiled  
"was that supposed to hurt?" You taunted.  
"Yes it was, what the hell are you?" The assassin asked.  
"(Y/N/N)!!?" Peter screeched.  
"You two know each other?" Bucky asked the web-slinger.  
"Yes" he replied at the same time you denied it.  
"How come when I stab her she's fine?" He asked Peter.  
"I don't know she won't tell anyone" he lied  
"Thanks for that babe" you said to your boyfriend before laughing at the confused look in the winter soldiers face.


	7. Would I lie to you?

"No you don't, you don't get it the sound of their heart beating the thirst for blood the urge to kill it's all so unbareabull unless You just do it, kill them then you would think its all better but the truth is its not its just the pain and regret off killing someone else" you admitted to the wall crawler.   
"Hey, you know it's not your fault" Peter comforted.  
"But it is" you retorted.  
"No it's not, why would I lie to you?" He asked   
"No you wouldn't" you stated   
"Exactly" he giggled   
"I love you Peter"   
"I love you too (Y/N)"


	8. Outside the window

The mild wind blew against you   
(s/c) skin as you brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. You heard the click of the front door as your fiancé closed it behind him. You turned around to be met with the gaze of his chocolate brown eyes.   
"Hey baby doll" he greeted whilst engulfing you in a huge bear hug.  
"Hi Hunny" you replied before brushing your lips against his soft pink ones.   
"I love you" he said, releasing you from his embrace.  
"I love you too"


	9. The inrequited love

"He doesn't love me back" you mumbled to Ned who burst out laughing. You looked at him and If looks could kill, he would be 6 feet underground.  
"What's so funny?" You asked in a threatening tone.  
"Are you joking, Peters been head over heels for you since he first saw you" he managed between giggles. You jumped up and sprinted to where you knew Peter was, leaving a confused looking Ned behind.   
"I love you Peter" you stayed as you ran up to him at the lockers.  
"What?" He asked hopefully.  
"You heard me" you replied.  
"Oh thank god, finally. I love you too" he said before leaning in for a kiss.


	10. The vessel

You could have just got in the god damn car and left back then. But no you had to be stubborn and stay for the fight and look where that got you. In a hospital. Again.

"This is stupid I don't need to be here" (y/n) groaned.   
"Well (y/n) this is what you get for being a hero and saving the love of your life," Clint reminded.  
"I said that I don't need to be here, not that I regret it." You stated.

"You really think that?" A dazed looking Peter asked from the doorway.   
"Of course I do Pete, I love you" you cooed.  
"I love you too (y/n/n)" he replied before coming over to kiss you lightly on your forehead.  
"Ewww that was way too sappy" Clint said after fake gagging.  
"Well you can take that as your queue to leave" you retorted.


	11. Dancing

"May I have this dance my lady?" Peter asked in a gentlemanly tone.  
"Oh why sir Peter of course you may" you replied back on a posh tone. You were in your living room and your favourite song just came on and Peter insisted that you two practice dancing.

You lifted your arm into his before he gently pulled you up on to a dancing position. His hand was on your hip and yours on his waist. 

"I love you Peter" you said as you swayed to the rhythm of the music.  
"I love you too (y/n)" he cooed back.


	12. Food

"Hey honey, morning" Peter cooed at you.   
"Morning babe" you replied tiredly as you peeled your eyes open. He was holding a huge tray with different types of breakfast on it like pancakes, waffles, granola etc and a pot of tea.  
"Awww thanks baby" you said   
"It's okay doll" he replied with a kiss to your forehead before you both picked up a fork and started eating.


	13. Eye contact

As you lifted your head and moved he gaze of your (E/C) eyes from your Ap biology book they caught on to someone else's. His eyes were beautiful, a never ending abyss that you got lost in.  
"(Y/L/N), Parker am I interrupting something?" The bitchy teacher asked sarcastically.  
"No miss" you spat acidly while the brunette murmured an apology whilst looking back down at his own book.

5 minutes layer you risked a glance at him again. Coincidentally he looked up to gaze at you at the same time you did. You rapidly spun your head back to your text book, so fast that your neck could have snapped. 'Damn he's cute' you thought to yourself. Little did you know he was thinking he same about you.


	14. Rocket ship

You were going on your first mission as an avenger. Someone had kidnapped Peter and put him on a broken ship, outta space. You had your own spaceship and were currently on your way to save him. 

You looked down to see the greens of the fields, the blue of the ocean and the orange of the desserts. It was beautiful. You wish you had bought a camera to make the image last forever. 

Peters ship came into view. Thank god. He's safe.


	15. Dream catcher

"(Y/N), (Y/N) wake up!" Peter shouted as he gently rocked your arm trying to wake you up from your nightmare.   
"Owwwww" he yelped as you sat upright and head butted him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked as he rubbed his saw forehead.  
*time skip (next day)*  
"Happy birthday!" Peter said gleefully.  
"It's not my birthday" you stated, taking the box off him.  
"I know but I didn't know what else to say" he shrugged.  
"It's a dream catcher." You said with a small smile before attacking him with a huge bear hug.


	16. Animals

Spider. You hated them. You don't mind them as much now, but you still didn't like them.  
"Stark was this you?" Peter asked angrily from the ceiling.   
"Kid, your gonna have to be more specific. I do a lot of things wrong, apparently." He huffed from his spot on the loveseat.   
"You killed all the spiders?" He wined.   
"Yes I killed the spiders, their gross" he sighed. You tried to hide your laughter, the look on peters face was hilarious. He looked like he was either going to cry or punch Tony. You jumped up and ran out of the room trying (and failing) to hide your laughter. Peter looked back at you with a sad smile and Tony with his famous smirk.


	17. Freindship

You loved being peters friend. But you hated it at the same time. He always ditched. Always. You were sick of it and wanted to know what was going on.  
There was a knock on your front door, you knew it was Peter. You stomped over to the door and flung it open.   
"What was your reason this time? 4 hours late 4!" You growled "Parker I swear to god if you- oh my god, Peter?" You cut yourself off. He was standing there with a blooded fist, bruised face and a cut lip.  
You ushered him inside and cleaned him up.   
I guess you could give him another chance. He was your best friend after all.  
"I'm Spider-Man" he mumbled.  
"WHAT?"


	18. Dragon

"A dragon?" You questioned incredulously. "That's ridicul..........ous" you finished as the grey shadow flew over you. You looked up to see a grey scaley creature, it's cold grey eyes staring at you and it's bloody fangs bared.  
"A dragon" Peter said boastfully with a smirk.   
"I can't believe your using a dragon.... in a fight with thanos" you said before walking back into yours and Peters small apartment.


	19. Greeting

"Hello?" You shouted into the darkness of the alleyway. You had just heard a loud crash coming from the depths of the shadows followed by a groan of pain.   
You walked forward cautiously, you lifted your hand against the cool alley wall. Your fingers grazed the jagged and cracked wall.   
"Hey" said a voice.  
You stepped forward to see a boy, about the same height as you leaning against the wall. He had a blue and red suit in and white mechanical eyes.  
"Spider-Man?" You questioned.  
"(Y/N)?" He asked.  
"How'd you know my name?" You shot back.  
"I don't?" He denied lamely before running off and swinging from building to building. You looked back to where he was standing to see peter, your best friends, yellow backpack.


	20. The letter

"Dear Peter" you mumbled as you started to write a letter to your boyfriend. He had just gone on his first solo mission, he wasn't allowed to bring any communication, so you wrote letters- but only short ones.  
"How is it going? Just another boring week at school here. I miss you (so does Ned and MJ). I love you, be safe. DONT DIE!!! Love from (Y/N)." You finished before putting it in an envelope and sealing it with some wax and a kiss


	21. The found poem

"What are you doing" Peter questioned as he walked into your leaving room. You were cutting out all of the pictures of Spider-Man or someone he's saved or caught and all the words that related to him like "spider" or "hero."   
"I want to decorate our bedroom wall with all the magazines clippings that relate to spidey" you replied.  
"Really?" He asked with a soft and loving tone.  
"Yup I thought tha-" you were cut off as his pink soft lips pressed against yours.


	22. Eavesdropper

"We need to find out who   
Spider-Man is" Steve announced from the head of the dining table. You were in the kitchen pretending not to listen.   
"We're going to recruit him to be an avenger" he announced.  
"Yessss" you squealed before smacking your hand against your mouth.  
"(Y/N)?" Tony questioned.  
"Nope, there's no one here" you replied before running from the kitchen, past them and back into your room to call Peter and tell him the news.


	23. Addict

"Everyone's addicted to some thing money , food , chocolate but for me it's killing. Yes I know it sound like I'm crazy- I'm not, kinda." You explained to the masked web slinger that was stuck to the chair.   
"Yeah I'm pretty sure your crazy" he spat.   
"I do it to save people- and before you start arguing I've saved your ass twice now." You snapped. His mechanical white eyes widened slightly.   
"How?" He questioned.  
"Deadpool isn't the only good bad guy" you answered simply.


	24. Dictionary

"Death. It's horrible, but it happens to everyone. It was Spiderman's turn today." You announced to the hall of press. You went through the basics of how it happened for a few minutes.   
When you finished the hall erupted in noise, everyone was asking questions. You were told to answer 5 at the least.  
"What is his real identity?" Asked a blond man you had just pointed at.  
" he was my husband, Peter Parker" you answered as a single tear rolled down your red cheeks. You had been crying all day and your eyes were still red and puffy. You knew that if you didn't leave now you would just burst out crying. You didn't care about how many questions should be answered. You ran from the room as fast as you could.


	25. Cleaning

"Ughhhh I hate this" you groaned as you put another dish on the drying rack. You glanced over at Peter who was in his workshop, he had been in there for 3 days now, he barley even ate and he hadn't slept.   
*time skip*  
You woke up slowly expecting to see empty sheets next to you, but you saw Peters chocolate brown eyes gazing up at you and he looked like he had showered-finally.   
"Morning" he cooed.   
"Morning" you replied tiredly.  
You went to get up but was caught by his warm hand grabbing yours and pulling you back down.  
"But I want to have breakfast" you protested. He smiled smugly before whistling loudly. Seconds later a robot came in with two plates with pancakes and syrup on.   
"He cleans as well" Peter noted.  
You looked at him in disbelief.  
"This is what you were doing?" You asked.  
"Well I know how much you hate cleaning" he shrugged. You giggled before throwing your arms around your neck and kissing his forehead.   
"Thank you" you squealed gleefully.


	26. Great minds

"Misha Collins?" Peter asked as he looked over your school report.   
"Ohhh this is the Great Minds assessment." He figured.   
"Yup" you answers before dramatically placing a full stop on the final sentence.  
"Finally" you sighed happily.  
"Yay now we can go to the ice cream parlour" Peter squealed before grabbing your hand and lifting you out of your seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading pls tell me what u think.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
